User blog:MacabreHarmony/QUAUNTONAUT VS STARFOXSONICFAN
Quaunt: yo its me MC COOL GUY and ill roast you so hard your gonna die ill punch your face make you cry then ill bake you into a pie you smell like shit jump in a pit then you will get hit and im lit Star: Were you trying, but then just said fuck it? I'll take my shoe, shove it up your bum nuggets You're a lonely kid who jacks to memes Can't even pass past age 13 But whatever, your rhymes are physically hurting When they see me on the mic they give a 10/10 And when we're done, I'll win, but you won't want to play again Quaunt: SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT NERD YOU SUCK I HOPE YOU FUCKING FAINT YOU SHIT MAN ILL SHOOT YOY IN THE MOUTH WITH A SHOTGUN THEN ILLL FUCKING SHOOT YOUR DEAD MOTHERFUEKER Star: Quauntonaut wants to flauntonaut his idiotic rhymes But can you really call them that? Because it just feels like they waste too much time Quaunt: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME IM RICH BITCH SHOVE MY FINGER IN A GATLING GUN ILL SHOOT YOUR FINGERS OUT WITH A GUN BANG BANG YOU CRY THEN YOU DIE THEN ILL KEEP SHOOTING YOU AND YOU KEEP CRYING AND I KEEP SHOOTING YOU AND YOU KEEP SAYING "STOP SHOOTING ME MOTHERFUCKER RAPPIE" AND I SAY "NO I KEEP RAPPING" Star: Your avis Fred Fredbuger, an elephant Like your physical body, a fat kid who's irrelevant Quaunt: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME I WILL MAKE YOU GO AND FUCKING CRY WHILE IM GLEE THEN I PUNCH YOUR FACE ONE MILLION TIMES AND YOU GET PUNISHED FOR YOUR DIPSHIT CRIMES I KICK YOUR FACE AND YOU GET HURT ALOT YOU HAVE THE COMMON SENSE OF A FUCKING BOT THEN I SHOOT YOU DEAD AND CUT OFF YOUR HEAD Star: Quaunt doesn't even know what he's tryn'ta boast I've got fire for a body, I'm the king of roasts Quaunt: YOU MADE A MISTAKE MOTHERFUCKER ASS YOU ARE GONNA EVEN PASS IN MY RAP CLASS Star: Just like your mom Quaunt: MOM MOMMM Star: Crying to your momma, who are you, a Rugrat? Your rhymes have no class, and your probably adopted because of that Ugly face, you're such a muthafuckin disgrace You oxygen stealer, you're a waste of space So if you wanna battle me, StarfoxSonicFan Then how bout you drop the shit, bitch, and for your rap, can it Quaunt: well At least I actually like things that arent trash You masturbate yourself to fire you fucking firesexual bitch Star: Check the blog bitch, I got this You're gonna never be noticed If you keep on spamming dumb memes Quaunt: unlike other 12 year olds i dont jack off to yang xiao long but star here looks at grillby and strokes his yang xiao schlong Star: RWBY is shit, you idiot Why do you think I even like it? Quaunt: If you're attracted to fire you'll be attracted to shit schoolgirls Star you can't even roast me if you lose at Mancala Star: Attracted to fire, that may be shit But I'm roasting your ass, you can't even get me lit * * Category:Blog posts